warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
SkyClan/Roleplay/Archive 1
Caninefang sat upright, his ears flopping slightly. Clan deputy, him? This...this title would take some getting used to. He wasn't used to being around cats in general, having been raised by a vixen after being abandoned by his mother. 00:35, September 29, 2016 (UTC) It was almost like they all expected him to run around with a big pointy nose, drooling at the sight of any meat, and sniffing the rears of his clanmates like a dog. But he was a cat! He looked nothing like a fox, and only acted slightly like one, primarily when hunting or doing other important activities. But it helped him out anyways, heck, he even felt like he was better at certain things than others were. Shrugging the thought off, Caninefang worked on a thorn lodged in his pawpad. 04:05, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Firepaw paced around camp. She was waiting for Quickwhisker to return from hunting. Her assighment was due soon, and she was very excited. 19:23, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Plumkit was in the medicine cat den chatting with the elderly medicine cat, Leafwhisker. The white kitten was excites today she'd officially become her apprentice. The one to succeed the old molly. Rabbitkit and Waspkit knew they were short on Warriors'. You couldn't really expect Quailstar to take anymore she had two already, but maybe Caninefang? Rabbitkit snorted, "I doubt Quailstar would give one if us to that deputy." The chocolate tom said. Waspkit shrugged shyly. "He's oka-" "Oh please!" Plumkit heard this and narrowed her eyes at Rabbitkit. Her ginger tabby brother was looking afraid. Afraid to leave camp. Waspkit was pretty much the weakest and smallest out of their litter. 19:36, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Quickwhisker returned to camp in a panting rush. "Okay! let's go!" he breathed heavily to his apprentice. Firepaw stared at him and followed him out of camp. She had th weirdest mentor in the world, what was he up to all the time? 19:39, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Marshcloud and Cedarpelt rested at the entrance of the Warriors' den, both tabbies gazes immediately went to the pretty leader. "May all cats gather to hear my words," they listened to her call in a rather confident voice. Fallowtail emerged from the Nursery, it must be time for her kits ceremonies. She was proud of all of them, but Plumkit especially. She'd become the medicine cat apprentice. 23:57, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Quickwhisker assighed Firepaw to hunt as much prey by sundown. She had so far caught a sparrow and mouse, and was now creeping up on a vole. Quickwhisker hopped from tree to tree, silent as a snake. 00:25, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Caninefang didn't take the 'normal' deputy place during the ceremony, instead, he held himself back. He wasn't really welcomed in there, not just yet, not until he became more...er, 'feline' rather than 'canine'. Or at least, so he thought. The deputy hung back from the crowds, silently observing the ceremony from the shadows. 20:12, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Firepaw screeced in victory when she caught a fat squirrel. She let out evil laughing. "I'm the ruler of the world!" she yowled, savagely kicking earth over her catch, and rampaging, quietly, off into the forest in search of her next catch. Quickwhisker watched from above. That was pretty normal. He followed, hopping from tree branch to tree branch. 23:17, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Fogshadow was out of camp, per usual. There was something odd about the pretty diluted she-cat, for she could hardly bear to be in camp. It felt like she was constantly missing something, something from her past, from her heart. Slowly, the warrior slinked from the tree, grunting as she softly landed before venturing back to camp. 19:51, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Leafheart worked on the warriors den, brambles stuck in his ears and tail, he looked a lot like a thorn bush, to be honest. He hummed to himself as he weaved the vines together. He stopped and leaped for a leaf that fell down onto the ground, then pulled back, giving his chest a few licks. Quickwhisker returned to camp later that night. Firepaw had passed on her assignment, catching a boat load of prey. 20:16, October 5, 2016 (UTC) It was getting dark...sighing and flattening her ears in the process, Fogshadow slowly retired into the Warrior's den. She briefly glanced at Caninefang, the fox-like deputy. He...confused her. 20:17, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Leafheart looked up at the sky. It was late... he really wanted to finish before sundown.... Fern padded blindly through the forest, as loud as a dying badger. His anger had melted away to sadness. Why couldn't Riley see he was doing this because he loved her? He couldn't control that. 02:37, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Fallowtail purred as she strolled through the forest. The pale brown tabby warrior had just seen her children apprenticed and was especially proud of Plumpaw. Despite her, er problem she would make an amazing medicine cat. 02:47, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Fern began to trot slower, and picked up the scent of a she-cat. He tensed, ready to fight. He crept around the tree trunks, then spotted her, pale brown tabby. 02:49, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Fallowtail felt eyes on her, but decided to ignore thinking it was just a bird or something. The warrior had her head bowed as she thought, pale gaze on the ground before raising it to the sky. She was finally happy with the life she'd chosen. 02:57, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Huffing softly to herself, Fogshadow plopped into her nest as soon as she entered the warrior's den. That empty feeling...it remained, and it refused to leave.---- Caninefang awkwardly stood around camp as it got dark. 02:59, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Fern followed. He honestly had no idea if this was near his den... he leaped out of the bushes and landed on the she-cats shoulders. Meanwhile, Firepaw stayed awake, chasing her tail. 03:01, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Fallowtail gave a hiss before lashing at the tabby on her back. Her claws scraping down his face, her teeth bared. The tabby warrior bucked frantically. She wasn't going to die today. "Get. Off. You. Peksy. Rogue!" She spat out. 03:04, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Fern jumped onto the ground and began, you guessed it, smacking Fallowtail's flank. How scaryof him. 03:06, October 6, 2016 (UTC) The deputy shifted, glancing around briefly. Oh, was he supposed to go to be now? It was weird for him...he was used to staying up late with his adopted mother, they usually started going hunting at this time. 03:07, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Fallowtail growled out a curse before swatting him aside and turning to face him with bared fangs and outstretched claws. How dare he?! 03:11, October 6, 2016 (UTC) (beat the crap out of him) Fern nearly fell over when the she-cat swatted him. She was... really strong... he stood for a moment, thinking where to smack. 03:13, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Seeing that he needed to think through his "battle strategy" she attacked. Her blows gitting him in the side of the head, chest, shoulders, etc. Her blows never wavering, the tabby molly jumped to the side before attacking with blows to his flank. 03:17, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Pain flooded Fern and he lost his footing and fell on the ground, breathing heavy. "Stop...!" he panted. 03:20, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Fallowtail pinned him. "Why? You attacked me first!" She spat out angrily. 03:24, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Fogshadow fell asleep in her nest, haunted by her funny dreams once more. Everything was black, like it always was, but she could still smell and feel the warmth of a sweet-scented cat. 03:26, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Fern opened his mouth, then closed it. He didn't know how to reply. He couldn't fight in a battle he himself had started! 04:49, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "You'd take a mother away from her children." The tabby said. Fallowtail stared at Fern. Obviously he wasn't a threat, more like someone who couldn't fight. 11:04, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "I didn't..." Fern trailed off, guilt clawing his heart when it was revealed the she-cat had kits. He knew he wouldn't have killed her... even if he had known how to fight. 14:00, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Th pale brown molly narrowed her eyes at him. "Had you not known, you would have." She growled furiously. Within seconds she could have killed him. 14:06, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Fern lie limp beneath the she-cat with his eyes closed, waiting for her to kill him if she wanted to. 14:10, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Fallowtail backed off and sprinted a few feet away. She'd keep distance between her and the rogue. 14:12, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Fern got to his paws, fur ruffled and covered in dust. "To be honest this is the second fight I've lost today," he muttered to himself, cleaning earth from between his claws. 14:19, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "Well if you always fight like your swatting a fly, then you might actually win." She snorted in humor. Meanwhile, Plumpaw and Leafwhisker were back in camp. Leafwhisker sorting out the herbs while Plumpaw checked up on anyone that was feeling ill and answering Leafwhisker's questions. 14:33, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Fern had a downcast look on his face and he lowered his head. Why did he have to suck at fighting so much. Because I was never taught... 14:37, October 6, 2016 (UTC) The deputy attempted to sleep, but he failed. Groaning in annoyance, Caninefang got up and left the Warrior's den, not yet used to the sleeping schedule of a feline. 21:40, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "How about actually learning." She snorted once more, this cat was a very weird one. Living as a wild one but yet not knowing how to fight. 21:45, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "How do I do that?" Fern asked in interest. Maybe she knew of someone? 21:48, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Fallowtail snickered. "Strike with your claws, blows to the fatty areas of the body. Like the chest, stomach, etc." She said. 21:53, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Fern sniffed. He wanted to practice... He was about to ask the she-cat if he could practice with her, then remembered he had just tried to smack her to death. She probably wouldn't want to. 21:56, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Hunting...yes, that always seemed to help the deputy settle down, for it reminded him of his childhood, when he'd roam about with his adopted mother. The freedom, the feeling of energy pulsing through his entire body...he did long for those days, but he had a big job now, and he wouldn't dare abandoned his post. Caninefang pushed his way out of camp, deciding he'd hunt close to camp, rather than drift out into the territory and risk getting lost at night, although his eyesight at night was unbelievable. 15:31, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Fallowtail eyed Fern with dark eyes. Why was he here? "Why exactly are you here in the first place?" She asked Mr. Slappy Paws. 14:32, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Fern lowered his gaze. "I... hadn't realized I walked so far from my territory," he stated. That was pretty true... Firepaw sat down to groom out her pelt. Her mentor said she had passed her assignment and was going to become a warrior anytime now. 19:32, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Firestorm dipped her head, listening to the Clan cheer her new name. It was about time! Quickwhisker purred her name loudly. 14:02, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Fern lifted his gaze and eyed the she-cat. She seemed good at fighting. "Could ''you ''teach me how to fight?" he asked, eagerly. "I won't attack you or your kits, I promise!" 15:02, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Fallowtail motioned to the tom's lithe build. "Just don't swat at others. Actually put in an effort. Suppose you had a smaller sibling, she or he would have already been killed." She commented. 20:52, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Caninefang had approached a fox while on a solo hunt. To see it so far into the territory took the young deputy by great surprise, but he bravely talked it into leaving. It had been a vixen, soon to have her pups, so she wished for no trouble and left immediately without another word. Although now, he stunk of fox...but he liked the smell, it reminded him of his adopted mother. 00:13, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Fern felt his fur prickle along his spine. Riley would be dead. And his brothers ''were ''dead and it was his fault. "Can you help me? Please... I do have a younger sister, I have to protect her!" 01:53, November 11, 2016 (UTC) "We all have families." The pale tabby murmured. Her pale green gaze watching Fern steadily. "Of course, I guess I can help." 20:50, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Fern felt light headed with relief. "Thank you! I will repay you somehow, I can give you some of my territory even! It's small, but there's always prey," he said in a rush. "When do we start?" 14:38, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Category:Archives